Perderick L. Hapley
Perderick L. Hapley, or more commonly Perd Hapley, is a Pawnee television journalist and host of the television news programs Ya Heard? With Perd!, The Final Word With Perd, Lights, Camera, Perd, a movie review show, on Channel 4! and The Perdples Court, a court show where Perd judges a problem people have in Indiana. He is also the host of a news segment called "Are You There, Perd-verts? It's Me Perd, Hosting a New Segment". He often speaks in awkward tautological and semantically redundant news anchor phrases and run-ups like "Issue number one is the first issue we're going to talk about", "The statement this reporter has, is a question", and "Also joining us today is a different person". Like other reporters on Parks and Recreation, Perd often serves as a parody of the pack mentality of the media and their tendency to generate scandals. Storyline Season 2 Perd has reported numerous times on the scandals of Councilman Bill Dexhart, including his four-way sex in a Brazilian cave in "Practice Date" and the rumors of Leslie Knope's sexual affair with Dexhart in "Christmas Scandal". In "Telethon", during Leslie's 24-hour telethon, he does the worm on live TV to "Axel F" for the Pawnee Cares diabetes telethon. Season 3 In "Media Blitz", Ben Wyatt appeared on Perd Hapley's show amid a media controversy about Ben's failed tenure as a child mayor. Although Perd only asked simple questions, the nervous Ben had a complete meltdown, which ended with him angrily referring to Perd as "Turd Crapley". Perd also covered the supposed Indian curse on the Harvest Festival in the episode "Harvest Festival". In "Jerry's Painting", he interviewed Leslie and porn star Brandi Maxxxx to discuss whether a painting featuring Leslie nude can be considered art. Season 4 Throughout Season 4, Perd provides commentary on the race for city council. Season 5 In "Halloween Surprise", he donates his book The Thing About Me Is, I'm Perd Hapley to Leslie's auction to benefiting Jerry Gergich after his heart attack. In "Correspondents' Lunch", he says that his spirit animal would be a "doggy". Season 6 In "Ann and Chris", it is revealed that he dated Ann Perkins for a short time, before she broke up with him. Appearances * Practice Date * Christmas Scandal * Telethon * Media Blitz * Harvest Festival * Jerry's Painting * Road Trip * I'm Leslie Knope * Campaign Shake-Up * Live Ammo * The Debate * Bus Tour * Win, Lose, or Draw * Sex Education * Correspondents' Lunch * Bailout * London (Part 1) * London (Part 2) * Gin It Up! * Recall Vote * Fluoride * Second Chunce * Ann and Chris * New Slogan * Moving Up (Part 1) * Moving Up (Part 2) * Gryzzlbox * The Johnny Karate Super Awesome Musical Explosion Show * Two Funerals * One Last Ride Trivia *Perd is the recurring character with the most appearances, he has thirty-two appearances with two more than Mark Brendanawicz. Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ann Perkins Love Interests Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters